


Borrowing Trouble

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: As the day winds down...
Relationships: Audric/Cassandra (Dragalia Lost)
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Borrowing Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'winding down'

The Halidom was, if nothing else, _lively_. Audric did not think it a bad thing; it simply proved that Euden had the ability to bring people together... 

Though it was finally late enough that most of the usual commotion was winding down for the day. 

That left him to his notes once he'd chased any number of too-friendly imps and drakes from his quarters... 

That left him waiting for the knock that came every night unfailingly. At first he'd been hesitant, but... he and Cassandra were borrowing both time and trouble, weren't they? 

They might as well do it together.


End file.
